Undiscovered
by xox Fallen.For.You xox
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts changed. After having a rough summer at home, and horrible end of 6th year because of abusive bf Harry Potter, she began cutting. What happens when Hermione shares a common room with Draco? Will he find out? DHr
1. Leaving Home

**Chapter One: Leaving Home**

* * *

"_How could it have gone so far?_" 

Hermione Granger held her breath and closed her eyes as the blood flowed smoothly down her wrists. "_Will this be the end?_"

Ever since the beginning of her summer, things had been going downhill. Not only did she suffer from an abusive relationship with, who used to be, best friend and hero, Harry Potter, but she had to endure the pain of her parents' crumbling marriage, and did not know how to handle any of it.

Each night Hermione would pull out her razor blade, thinking that only that could save her, though most nights, she thought her life would end in that moment. She looked beside her at her favourite picture of what was believed to be "The Golden Trio". How she wished she could go back to the good old days to when life seemed so easy, and all she had to worry about during her spare time was completing a homework assignment, or helping either Harry or Ron with Potions homework.

Now, gonna be going into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts in just a few hours, this 17 year old witch was unsure if she was going to make it through the night…

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Is the screaming that Hermione awoke to.

"I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET A SELFISH WHORE LIKE YOU KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN HOME" Hermione's father hollered back at her mother.

"YOUR HOME! THIS IS MINE, MINE, AND MINE ONLY! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FILTHY DAUGHTER AND LEAVE! SHE WOULDN'T EVEN BE AROUND TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE IF YOU HADN'T RAPED ME"

"STOP IT" Hermione cried at the top of her lungs, tears pouring down her pale face. Her eyes were puffy, and her face was tear streaked, and she was completely vulnerable to the situation that she was currently living in.

The arguing downstairs did not stop however. It continued on and on and Hermione knew she could not take it anymore. She gathered together the last of her belongings and packed them away in her trunk, pinned on her shiny new Head Girl badge, and quickly dialed the number of the nearest taxi service, pleading to be picked up as soon as possible.

Hermione knew she could not venture downstairs. The last time that she had bothered to do so during one of her parents' fights, she ended up being beaten severely, and thrown onto the streets, for interfering. How she had learned from that.

Since that day, she had begun to crawl out her window when she needed to escape from her prison, and have some time to be alone.

Carefully as could be done, Hermione dropped her luggage out her bedroom window, scooped up Crookshanks who was meowing aggressively, and climbed down the tree, which conveniently grew outside of her room.

Double checking that she had her wand, books, and of course razor, Hermione placed her luggage and cat cage onto her trolley, placing one stubborn cat inside his part time home, and began to jog down to the park 2 blocks away, where she had told the cab driver to pick her up.

This was done, so in case either of Hermione's parents tried to stop her from leaving the house (in fear of her running to the cops about their abusive and drunken behavior), by the time they reached the park and found where she was, she would be half way to the train station, and preparing to go through the barrier Platform 9 ¾.

A few minutes later, Hermione had arrived at the park, and seeing as no muggles were in sight, cast a quick spell, which would prepare her to board the train. No longer was her hair a mess, but thrown up in a delicate bun, allowing a few of her natural curls to escape and arrange themselves on her face. Also, it appeared that her teeth had been brushed (though seeing as she would be arriving at the platform much too early she would have time to brush them in a public washroom), her clothes were changed to a striped long sleeved shirt with a hood, which was nice to cover her scars, and a pair of navy blue jeans which were slim fitting, but not too tight as to make it appear she was trying to attract someone.

Just after the spell had been cast, the taxi pulled up, and not too soon, because as she had been throwing her belongings into the trunk, and placing Crookshanks' cage into the cab on the back seat beside her, could she see her mother and father's car rounding the corner, the two of them still appearing to be in a heated quarrel, most likely, now about their missing daughter.

Hermione just ducked down into her seat, and prayed for this all to end, and quickly.

**

* * *

That was the end of the first chapter… umm I've never written a fanfic before or posted one so please read and review it would be well appreciated I would also just like to say a late Happy Christmas to everyone who reads this, and hope you all enjoyed it. :D**

**Love always,  
Carly Jayne.**


	2. Close Calls

** Chapter Two: Close Calls**

**

* * *

**Hermione could not believe her eyes. How did they realize that she was missing so quickly? She continued to duck down in the back seat of the cab, not daring to peek out the window in fear of being sighted by either her drunken mother, or extremely angered father.

She could hear a car horn honking, and her father yelling "GET OUT OF THE WAY". Tears silently flowed down Hermione's cheeks, as she waited.

"Geez, what'shis problem?" The unattractive cab driver slurred, as he pulled his gearshift into drive and jammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"_Oh no…"_ Hermione thought inwardly. _"Please don't tell me he's drunk-"_

"Ya know, I've had a few this mornin' but it aint nuttin you gotta worry 'bout!" Winked the overweight man, while taking a unruly amount of alcohol from his flask.

Hermione couldn't even fake a smile. Was she going to be able to make it to the train station? Or would she be killed in the process of getting there!

"Where ya off to anyway? Might need to know that in order to getchu there!" He cackled, the foul smell of cheap beer escaping his lips.

"King's Cross please.." Hermione whispered, and though it was barely audible, the man must have heard her for he replied with a nod.

The taxi turned a corner roughly, causing Hermione to grab onto the door handle for her dear life as she heard all of her luggage flopping around uneasily in the trunk. Holding her breath, and closing her eyes, Hermione just tried to think of the last time she was at peace with herself, and with her friends…

"_Ronald Weasley! You can't honestly be thinking about making that bet, can you?" Hermione had said looking disbelievingly at both him, and Harry Potter._

"_Well sure, why not?" He had replied, giving a sheepish grin._

"_Ron! You and I both know, and Harry does too I suppose, that if you just waltzed over and kissed Hannah Abbott, that she would hex you into oblivion!"_

"_Now why would you say a thing like that Hermione?" Ron asked, still grinning._

"_She HAS a boyfriend Ronald! You don't just go up and kiss girls that HAVE BOYFRIENDS!"_

"_I dunno Hermione.." Harry began, deciding to finally put in his own two cents. "I think that Hannah quite fancies Ron"_

"_If that were the case than why is she going out with Michael?" Hermione had said, whipping around to glare at Harry._

"_Simply because he asked her first."_

"_Hermione, why are you making up excuses to try and stop me from kissing Hannah?" Ron said, his grin changing to a smirk._

_A slight blush crawled into Hermione's face as she said "I'm not! I'm just telling you the truth. You go on over there Ron Weasley and you kiss her, and you can come back and thank me right afterwards!"_

"_Hermione," Harry began slightly confused. "If Ron had just kissed Hannah, than why would he be coming back to thank you?"_

"_Because neither of you two will know the counter curse! Though maybe I'll just walk away, and say 'I told you so' !"_

"_Fine Hermione! You know what? I'll go over and kiss her right now!"_

_Ron stood up from his seat at the library table, marched on over to Hannah Abbott, and planted a sloppy kiss on top of her lips. Than, he turned back and began to strut, only his victory was to soon when Hannah had cast the Jelly Legs Jinx on him as soon as he had turned his back._

_Hannah marched straight to Ron, and smacked him across the face, while his legs were moving uncontrollably._

_Immediately, Ron's face turned beat red, and he bowed his head down in embarrassment while everyone in the library laughed at him. _

"_Finite," Hermione said smirking, while pointing her wand at Ron's legs, and they returned back to normal._

"_Thank you Hermione.." Ron had muttered._

_Though Hermione had heard him, she still grinned and said "What?"_

"_You heard me.." Ron said angrily._

"_No, I'm afraid I didn't" Hermione said. "But if you don't want to repeat yourself than I'm sure I could think of a few good jinxes myself which would make you."_

_Ron's face turned white as he said "THANK YOU HERMIONE" loud enough for the entire library to hear. Madame Pince looked at the trio indignantly, and held a finger to her lips._

_Hermione grabbed up her books, and began laughing as she skipped out of the library, once again, being the one who was able to help, leaving Ron utterly embarrassed, and Harry laughing madly at him…_

"Oi! Oi girl yur hear!" Hermione was rudely awakened for the second time that day, by the hollering of someone drunk. Though this time, it was to be told of her arrival at King's Cross, and to fork over the $29.38.

Well, at least she was finally here, and still in one piece.. Hermione thought, while paying the fat drunk his exact amount.

"I told you my life story and you don't even leave a tip!" The man became angry. Quickly Hermione threw a 5 dollar bill at him, grabbed her luggage from the trunk, grabbed Crookshanks, made sure her wand was in place, and ran away from the taxi as fast as her legs would take her.

**

* * *

Well, here's the second chappie! I am sooo glad that I actually got reviews I can't even believe it! I didn't think I would get any! Today I will also work on the writing of the third chapter, and it will either be up later tonight, or early tomorrow. And as promised, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed either last night, or today, especially cuteclaws, who was the first person to ever review one of my stories! Enough babbling, I'll write more later. Thanks again! Please review!**

**Love always,**

**Carly Jayne.**


	3. Finally Home

**Chapter Three: Finally Home**

* * *

After running top speed for a few moments, Hermione slowed to a stop. Why, she asked herself, hadn't she gotten into better shape over the years? This was the one time in her life that she actually wished that she would have taken a moment from her books and studies to run, or do some sort of exercise. 

Hermione looked around for the nearest muggle carrying a watch. She saw an elderly man with a gold watch dangling loosely from his wrist. Hermione hurried up to the man and asked him for the time.

"10:36 my dear," The man with graying hair and a polite smile gave a courteous nod and continued on his way to platform 9.

Hermione was quite pleased with the time. Not only did she have time to brush her teeth, and the essential things for getting ready for school, but she would have just enough time afterwards to find her friends before heading to the Head's compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Now that she thought about it, Hermione was glad that she had to sit with the Head Boy in their own separate compartment on the journey to Hogwarts. This would mean that she would not have to share a compartment with The Boy Who Lived. Who knows what he would try on her if they were to be alone together for hours…

She shuddered at the thought as she entered Kings' Cross Public Washroom, dragging Crookshanks and her luggage along with her.

Quickly Hermione brushed her teeth, re-did her hair by hand, and straightened out her clothes.

By the time she was finished, and had run through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10, she saw it was 10:42. She still had plenty of time before Harry and Ron would show up. Unfortunately for her however, the person she had least hoped to see on her arrival back at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.

She tried to avoid him as she walked towards the train, but of course, he had to start trouble.

"Where's Scarhead and Weasel?" Malfoy sneered, while glaring at Hermione as though she was filth.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she said, "Sorry to disappoint you ferret, but they aren't here yet."

Malfoy made it look as though he was just passing by, but meanwhile shoved Hermione to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood" He spat before walking away.

Just as she was ridding herself from dirt and dust, Harry and Ron walked up to hear. At the sight of Harry, fear filled Hermione completely, but seeing Ron standing next to him comforted her. He wouldn't try anything with Ron right there, especially when there was a large crowd of people around, would he?

"_No, of course not!"_ She assured herself.

She smiled happily as she leapt up and jumped first Ron, and than Harry.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said excitedly. "How was your summer?"

Terrible is what Hermione wanted to say, thinking about the letters from Harry, the scars, the abuse, the arguments…but instead, she put on that partially fake smile (only partially because she was in fact happy to see Ronald again) and said "Pretty good, but it's great to see my friends again"

"It's great to see you too Hermione," Harry said, his tone of voice was not happy though, even a tad excited, it remained completely flat and emotionless.

This worried Hermione, but fortunately her thoughts were delivered elsewhere as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came rushing through the large crowd of people, and hugged each of them as the trains whistle blew, sounding it's departure.

The trio quickly hurried onto the train, and waved their final good byes out of windows.

"Well, I'll see you guys later than!" Hermione said, remembering she had to meet the new Head Boy in one of the last compartments on the train.

"Where are you off to Hermione?" Ron asked confused.

"The Head's Compartment, I'll see you guys at the feast!" Hermione replied, quickly dragging her luggage down the small hallway, to the end of the train.

She opened the Heads Compartment to see none other than Draco Malfoy lounging (in the considerably larger) compartment.

"Granger," He snarled as she walked in and put her luggage on the shelf above them.

"Malfoy," She replied.

"Figures they'd pick a mudblood to be Head Girl. Dumbledore was always pitying you sort,"

"Figures you'd be chosen as head boy Malfoy. Tell me, how much exactly did your father have to pay for that? It must have been difficult for him to do so, seeing as last I heard, he had wound himself back in Azkaban."

"You'll pay for saying that one Granger," Malfoy said with daggers in his eyes, as he exited the compartment leaving Hermione alone and with no one to bicker with but herself.

Seeing as she had never really considered talking to herself as either a healthy hobby, or a fun one, she pulled out Hogwarts: A History. That book never got old no matter how many times she read it.

Unfortunately Hermione didn't get much time to herself. No sooner had she begun the third chapter of her favourite book had she been interrupted by the compartment door sliding open.

Figuring it was Malfoy she said, "What do you want you little worm?" Without looking up.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend now is it?"

Hermione looked up to see Harry standing before her, a devilish grin placed upon his face, and darkened green eyes.

"Tell me Hermione, how was your summer?"

"It was fine Harry.." Hermione said quietly, fearful of what was going to happen next.

"Awww why do you look so frightened Hermione? No one should be frightened of their own boy friend."

"You know Harry… I've been thinking a lot over the summer, and I really don't think that we should continue going out. I mean, this is our final year at Hogwarts and I think that it's extremely important that I maintain my hard work on my studies, and you should also! I just think that it would be better if we didn't continue to see each other anymore…"

"Dear sweet Hermione, you mustn't know what you are saying! How could you leave me after everything that I've given to you?" Harry responded, his grin widening and his eyes looking much more lustful.

Quickly, Harry locked the compartment door, closed the curtain, and put on a sound charm so that no one could either see, or hear Hermione scream.

"Harry…please, just, let me be…I was trying to read…"

"I haven't seen you in a long time Hermione…" was all that Harry said before pressing Hermione flat down against the seat, which she was sitting, and tossing her book aside.

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione hollered, but it did her no good.

Within a few seconds, Harry had climbed on top her Hermione and was forcefully kissing her. While she tried to object and screamed into his mouth, this only made Harry kiss her harder, forcing his tongue into her mouth causing both her lips to bruise, and tears to stream silently down her face.

Harry was beginning to undo his belt, when both Hermione and himself heard "Alohomora!"

Draco Malfoy entered the compartment, and was quite stunned to see Harry situated on top of Hermione, with his belt have undone, Hermione's face beat red, in what he assumed to be either shame or embarrassment.

"What are you doing in MY compartment Potter?" Malfoy questioned, though he knew exactly what he was doing.

"What does it look like Ferret?" Harry said angrily, trying to contain his anger.

"Hmmm I dunno, it seems as though you were trying to force yourself on one of the little mudbloods. Nothing, that wouldn't be expected of you of course."

"I don't have to force myself on anyone Malfoy. Now, as you can see, we are busy."

"And as apparently you failed to see, this is the HEAD'S compartment, get out Potty."

"I'm wanted here."

"By who? It doesn't seem as though Granger wants you here, and I definitely don't want you here."

For the first time, Harry glanced down at Hermione's pale, tear stained face. She was so frightened, and he loved it. Unfortunately with Malfoy in the way, this wasn't the right time, or place to be doing this with her.

"I'll see you later Hermione," Harry said, giving her a final rough kiss on the lips before departing.

"What was that all about Granger? Thought you loved the company of the Boy Who Fails to Die?"

"I do love Harry's company!" Hermione responded quickly, wiping away her tears and straightening her clothes.

"Than you would have been giving in to him instead of crying, unless…is that the way that you treat all of your boyfriends? By crying every time they want something from you?"

"Sod off Malfoy," Hermione said angrily. "I'm not in the mood,"

Malfoy saw her pleading, but also demanding look she was giving him, and decided to lay off, for now anyways. He'd have tons of time to pester her later, seeing as they did, have to share a common room and bathroom this year.

"Fine. I'm going to change now. We'll be arriving soon enough," Malfoy drawled.

With that, Malfoy pulled off his shirt, revealing a pale, but nicely toned chest, and had begun to tug on his belt before Hermione screamed "What are you doing?"

"Changing, what does it look like?" He snarled.

"Well go change elsewhere I'm trying to read!" Hermione responded while picking up her book once more.

"No," He said flatly. "This is my compartment, and if I choose to change here than you'll just have to deal with it!"

"Fine!" Hermione said. "I suppose I'll go change also!" Hermione grabbed her robes from her luggage, and sped off to the girls' bathroom, leaving one Draco Malfoy to chuckle at her embarrassment.

Hermione returned a few minutes later, knocking on the door and asking to ensure that Malfoy was fully clothed, before entering and reading for the remainder of the trip.

She was extremely relieved when the train pulled into Hogwarts for two reasons. One, being she could get away from this uncomfortable situation which she was in with Malfoy, and the second, being that now, she was finally home.

* * *

**There's the third chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, and I hope that you are happy with this chapter, and that it will keep you satisfied for a while because it was long, and took quite a while for me to write. I think I might be out of ideas for a few days:( I'll try my best though!  
Love Always,  
Carly Jayne.**  



	4. Tossing and Turning

Chapter Four: Tossing and Turning 

Hermione had endured a terrible night's sleep. Everything had gone as usual, well, almost everything. After everyone had been seated in the great hall, the sorting ritual had been completed. This year there had been much more Hufflepuffs than anything else, which made one section of the school very glad.

Hermione had said good night to both Harry and Ron quickly, trying her best to avoid Harry after the scene on the train just a few hours prior, and hurried to the third floor where the Head Dorm's were located.

_"Finally I can get a good night's sleep."_ Hermione thought smiling gingerly. All summer she had slept terribly, and usually ended up sleeping at her neighbor's house, or even the local park, because of the arguing that was going on in the floor below her. She would wake up in the middle of the night due to very horrid and vivid nightmares containing either Harry, or her parents, sometimes both. On a few occasions she had even dreamt of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

A chill ran down her spine as she remembered all the occasions when she had been faced with Death Eaters…

"Password dear," The painting before her said.

Hermione looked up to see a beautiful painting of a simple girl with sandy coloured hair, which was placed in two simple braids. Behind her in the portrait, you could faintly see a house with wrap around porch, red shutters, and small fence.

Than a thought occurred to Hermione. She didn't know the password! She had forgotten that immediately after dinner she was supposed to go and meet Malfoy and McGonagall in the Transfiguration teacher's classroom, in order to find out the password and Head's duties.

_"Oh well…" _Hermione thought slightly regrettably. _"Malfoy will be along soon enough, and he'll have to say the password to get in. Whether he wants me to know it or not I'll find out."_

Hermione began to grow impatient as she stood outside of the painting of the sandy haired young woman. She began to tap her foot rapidly as she grew extremely bored, and tired. _"Where IS he?" _She began to wonder, seeing as he should have been there ages ago.

After about 15 or 20 minutes of non-stop foot tapping, Hermione finally heard footsteps other than her own. She stood up straight, no doubt to try and maintain perfect posture, and turned her head slightly to see not one, but two shadows turning down the hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw the unmistakable white-blonde hair that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. She did not recognize who he was with however. She had short brown hair, and an unmistakably large bust. No wonder he was with her…

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, causing the brunette to stop kissing Malfoy long enough to look up, but Malfoy however, continued kissing down he face and neck. _"Stupid git…"_ Louder yet, Hermione cleared her throat. Malfoy wouldn't have even acknowledged the fact that Hermione was standing a mere meter away, if it hadn't been for the fact that the girl he was with pushed him away slightly, and nodded her head in Hermione's direction.

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy asked obviously upset with the fact that he now had to wait until he could continue with his lady friend.

"All I want is the password Malfoy, now, if you would kindly give it to me I would be on my way."

"Why would you ask me for the password?" Malfoy said rolling his eyes, looking extremely impatient.

"Because I had forgotten to go to McGonagall after the feast-"

"YOU forgot?"

"Yes okay? Blimey is that so hard to believe, now tell me the password!"

"I can't tell YOU the password Granger, when I don't even know it."

"What?" Hermione responded. "No…come on, you must know it…" Hermione began mumbling more to herself than to either Malfoy or his friend. Things such as, "it's after hours", and "Where will I sleep?" and also "He must be lying".

Meanwhile Malfoy had pulled the short girl over against the wall, and was kissing her quite passionately, shocking Hermione to see that while one hand was placed behind the girls' head, Malfoy had his other placed firmly on her rear pulling her closer. Apparently this was how he said goodbye, seeing as a few moments later (moments which seemed extremely long to Hermione) she left looking slightly flustered, with bright red lips, and a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Enjoy the show?" Malfoy said raising an eyebrow to Hermione as she looked at him with great disgust.

"I'd rather be chased around by a Hungarian Horntail than have to witness that again," Hermione replied, on the verge of gagging.

"Than why didn't you look away?" Malfoy questioned smirking evilly.

"Ummm…uhhh…" Hermione herself didn't even know the answer to that question. Something about the way that Malfoy had kissed that girl made Hermione watch. Yet she wasn't sure why… "Who said I was watching Ferret?" Is what she came up with, because, after all, unless he had been kissing with his eyes closed and looking in the direction of Hermione, he wouldn't know either way.

Malfoy just smirked at Hermione. It didn't seem as though he wasn't sure what to say, because he was known for always having come backs, he had just chose to keep his mouth shut (and if Hermione hadn't still been embarrassed by his question, than she most likely would have remembered to make this a historical event).

Hermione yawned. "Okay Malfoy, now if you don't mind…password please."

"I already told you mudblood, I DON'T KNOW THE PASSWORD. As you may have seen, I was otherwise occupied." He rolled his eyes, than turned to the painting seductively. "You wouldn't mind telling me the password, now would you?"

The painting blushed before saying, "Sorry sir, but I couldn't."

"Oh but a beautiful painting like you COULD" He winked at her.

"Oh, well…just this once! The password is Strawberry Cluster"

"Thanks doll," Malfoy smirked. "Strawberry Cluster."

The painting giggled and swung open.

Malfoy strut thorough the, if you would like to call it, door, and entered the beautifully, decorated common room. Both him and Hermione gazed at the walls and furniture wonderfully displayed all around them

To the far left corner from the entrance, there was a large round table, with a few comfortable looking chairs providing both a large, and comfortable working space. A few steps in front of where Hermione and Malfoy were standing, there was a gorgeous black leather sofa, with a large fireplace in front of it. The rooms walls were a deep scarlet, and were decorated with both Gryffindor and Slytherin banners, slightly pleasing, and displeasing both Malfoy and Hermione.

There were two separate staircases. One on the wall where the fire place was, on the far, far left, and the other being on the wall next to that, though quite a bit further away. Hermione walked over to the latter wall, where there was a lion engraved in the wall next to the staircase, and began walking up the stairs, to where she assumed her bedroom would be.

And yes, it was. The room was humungous with blood red silk blankets, and golden pillows. Next to the bed there was a nice oak bedside table where Hermione had planned to place her wand, books, and maybe a picture or two. There was a large armoire on one wall, and a door that Hermione assumed would lead to the bathroom. Oh well… she would find out tomorrow.

Quickly Hermione changed into a pair of pink and blue pj's, and crawled into bed, where soon, she fell into a deep sleep…

Harry and Hermione sat together leant against a tree close to the lake. It was a beautiful night. They had used Harry's invisibility cloak in order to be able to sneak out of the castle unseen for a little bit of moonlit romance.

_Hermione had sat with Harry, comforted by his strong hold on her. She felt as though when she was with him, she was in a whole other world. One where there was no pain, and there was no misery. Only him and her, together in each other's arms. That night though, is when it all changed._

_"Hermione," Harry had began, "We've been going together for a long time now" He said gently, than leaned in to kiss her romantically. Hermione could still remember the way she had melted into his touch, the way that she had felt there with him, until she realized what he was in the midst of._

_Harry had begun to undress, first, taking off his shirt, than starting with the buttons on Hermione's blouse._

_"Harry, stop. I'm not ready." Hermione had said, her voice strong, full of confidence that Harry would stop._

_"Hermione," He said, continuing to kiss her neck. "You know I love you."_

_He said that he loved her like that made Hermione ready to give herself to him. But it didn't._

_"Harry, I know. But I'm just not ready for this…"_

_Hermione began to grow frightened when Harry continued to kiss her, and unbutton her shirt, grinning wickedly through it all._

_"Harry, I said STOP." Hermione said, fear now being her only emotion._

_"No Hermione. No." _

_Harry continued to take off Hermione's shirt, and the more that she tried to fight him off, the more that she seemed to appeal to him, because it made his eyes continue to grow darker and darker with lust._

_"Harry NO!" Hermione began to scream. _

_She began crying and screaming all at once. She didn't know what to do. She continued to struggle against Harry, struggle against his touch, she wasn't ready. And she didn't want to lose her innocence. Not like this._

_Soon Harry couldn't take any more. He began to holler at Hermione to stop crying, and to stop complaining that everything would be all right. When she wouldn't listen, grew angry. Before Hermione had known what had happened, Harry had punched her in the face, quickly bruising her left cheek and under her eye._

_Hermione was in shock. Complete, and utter shock. She could not believe that this had just happened. The man that she believed she had been beginning to love had just abused her. And it didn't stop._

_He continued to beat her. Hitting her face, her back, and powerfully kicking her ribs countless times, before he finally decided that he was finished with her. When he decided he had had enough, he picked up his invisibility cloak, draped it around himself, and, before presumably leaving to go back to the boys' dorms, muttered one final threat to Hermione. "Tell anybody, and not only will I kill you, but I will kill Ginny, and Ron both."_

_Hermione could not see his eyes or face when he had said that, and at that moment, she was glad. She couldn't bear to look into his menacing eyes any longer. This was not the Harry Potter that she knew. But at this moment in time, she knew, that the threat that he had just uttered, was one that he would be sure to stick to, if Hermione dared tell anyone about what had happened._

_Hermione couldn't contain herself. She began bawling her eyes out. She was in the most pain that she'd ever been in, both physically, and mentally. Her entire body was already bruising, and she knew she'd have to use major concealing charms to hide them away from everybody._

_Hermione found her strength after lying in the grass for a long, long time, and finally, dragged herself up to the castle, up to the girls' dorms, and into her bed, only to have a short, restless night's rest…_

Hermione awoke at 5:30 to her own screams and cries. How she hated having that dream. It haunted her so often, and each time that she had it, she wished so deeply that it never would have happened. Why did Harry have to beat her that night? Maybe if she would have just given in, than everything would be all right between them. Maybe she wouldn't have upset him even nearly as much, maybe she wouldn't have upset him at all, and maybe, it would be just as things always had been, and she wouldn't have had to continue using healing charms, countless night after night, and enduring questions from Lavender and Paravati about where she had been until 2, 3 in the morning. Just maybe.

_"It will continue to haunt me," _ Hermione thought, a tear escaping her eye. _"It will always continue to haunt me, and now that I am back at school with him…it will start all over again…"_

**HEY HEY! There's the fourth chapter! I wrote 3 chapters today, though I only posted one, lol. Even this one is yet to be posted, and the one before this… Well, you'll read this all soon enough. I truly hope that you all enjoyed it, and I didn't think it would be nearly as lengthy, but it just ended up being so. Please review this everyone.**

**Love always,**

**Carly Jayne.**


	5. Nausea

**Chapter Five: Nausea**

**

* * *

**Draco Malfoy awoke abruptly by the screams and cries of the filthy mudblood in her bedchamber just a room away. _"What's her problem?" _ He began to wonder, as he glanced at the Slytherin clock on the bedside table next to him. _"Ugh, filthy little mudblood needs to sound proof her room the next time she plans on screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night."_

Malfoy sat up, knowing that now he was awake, he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. The sun was hardly beginning to rise, and it was still pitch black in his deep green bedroom, but unfortunately for him, once awake it was difficult to get back to sleep, no matter how dark it may be.

While stretching, Draco decided that he might as well take a shower, and begin preparing for classes. He really had nothing better to do at 5:30 in the morning.

After discarding of his silk green boxers (boxers being the only thing that he had worn to bed the previous night) Draco turned the shower tap on, and picked up the bar of green soap and a gray cloth and had just begun to wash himself, when he heard the door open.

After trying as best she could to calm herself down, Hermione entered the large marble bathroom which consisted of a large white bath tub, a long row of counters with beautiful sinks inserted in them, and a lovely mirror placed above them. Unfortunately though, Hermione could not take a shower as she had so planned, because someone was already occupying it.

"What are you doing in here mudblood?" Hermione heard Malfoy snarl from the other side of the fogged glass, which surrounded the shower.

"I WAS planning on taking a shower," Hermione began impatiently, definitely not being in the mood to put up with Malfoy this morning, "but I see that is not going to happen."

Hermione had turned of her heal and began to walk away when she heard Malfoy's voice again, only this time sounding more seductive and inviting saying, "No one's stopping you Granger."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Did he just say what she thought he said? Was he actually INVITING her to take a shower with him?

Before Hermione had been given a chance to respond to Malfoy, she heard the shower stop running, and turned only to see Malfoy come out of the shower dripping wet, with only a green towel wrapped around him.

Hermione tried her best not to stare. She really did. But the way that he looked just amazed her. Malfoy no longer had a boyish figure, he had grown to be about 6'1, and had tone abs and quite muscular arms. Not so much that it would scare you, but strong enough that you know if he wanted to hurt you, he could. Easily.

Hermione would have continued to stare too. At his wet white blonde hair, which was dangling in his eyes, those eyes…storm gray. Such a beautiful colour which only Draco Malfoy could pull off.

Unfortunately though, Hermione's gaze was quickly diverted to a nearby painting, when she heard Malfoy say, "If you would like to continue to gawk at me mudblood, it'll cost you. I prefer to allow only pureblood eyes on me."

_"Why did he have to be such an ignorant, cocky, rude, spoiled, prat?" _ Hermione wondered inwardly, while turning back towards her room saying, "Watch what you say Malfoy because I could easily curse you into the next oblivion."

At this Malfoy chuckled mildly. "You may be book smart Granger," he said cockily, "But you'll never be faster to draw a wand than me."

Hermione turned with her wand at the ready pointed at Malfoy, planning to surprise him, only to be shocked herself when she saw that he was smirking evilly, with his wand already pointed directly at her heart.

"Watch your step mudblood," was the last thing that Hermione had heard before she had stomped out of the bathroom back into her room. Apparently she would just have to wait before taking a shower, which actually angered her seeing as she was still drenched in a cold sweat from the nightmare she had just had.

Draco smirked to himself in the bathroom mirror. He knew that he looked good. Bloody hell, he knew he looked damn sexy, but the face on the mudblood's face had been PRICELESS.

As soon as she saw that he had only a towel wrapped around his waist to cover himself, her face immediately turned beat red, and it appeared that she didn't even notice. She had just continued to stare at him, seemingly mesmerized by his complete body. Or at least, everything that had been showing.

Draco continued to smirk cockily, all through changing into his school robes, and completing the rest of his preparations for school.

Hermione could not believe herself. _"How could I have stared at him like that?" _ She continuously asked herself. _"GREAT! Now the stupid git is gonna think that I like him knowing how full of himself he is…"_ yet this fact, only seemed to make Hermione laugh, completely unsure why, but she did.

After mindless hours of reading, Hermione still couldn't shake the embarrassment she still felt. She desperately needed to shower, but was scared that Malfoy might not have yet left the bathroom. After all, at quarter after six, he had heard one of the sinks running, and if he had already been in there for about 45 minutes, than who knows how much longer he would make her wait!

Finally, Hermione grew much too impatient, and went to the door that attached her room to the bathroom, and rapped on it loudly.

"Malfoy, are you still in there?" She asked, waiting for a response.

She heard nothing coming from inside, and decided to knock again, just in case. "Malfoy! Are you still in there?" After glancing at the clock, which read 6:38, Hermione decided enough was enough, and entered the bathroom, preparing for the worst.

Luckily for Hermione, she wouldn't have to endure any more shock or embarrassment at the moment. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen in the bathroom. Hermione quickly locked both of the doors leading into the bathroom, just in case Malfoy were to try and enter, he would find it was occupied.

As Hermione stepped under the hot water the shower provided, Hermione appreciated the fact that she had the bathroom to herself this year, well, except for having to share it with Malfoy, but it was much better than having to share it with a bunch of giddy teenage girls, who would see her scars.

Looking down at her left arm, Hermione began to cry. She began to think of all of the horrible things that had been happening in her life, just in the past 4 or 5 months. Ever since she began to go out with Harry.

Why did he choose to treat her so poorly, when she was nothing but good to him? Why did he try to rape her, countless times, and force her into doing things that he knew she did not want to do? She did not know.

Hermione was so confused as to what was going on in her life. She was going to have to go around and pretend that everything was okay, when really, it wasn't. She was going to have to wear a mask, and sit in between the two boys she had grown to love, and now, to hate.

After taking quite a bit longer than usual, Hermione had finally prepared for her classes, and arrived in the great hall just in time for a late breakfast with Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus.

"Hi you guys," Hermione said out of breath from running to the great hall, and grabbed a piece of toast hastily.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" Ron asked, concerned.

All of the boys she was seated around had been looking at her, quite fearfully, for she had puffy eyes, which were bloodshot, but still managed to have heavy purple bags under them.

"Don't look so alarmed!" Hermione said forcing a laugh upon her, "I just could NOT get to sleep last night. I was up all night reading a muggle book that you have probably never heard of. It was so sad it kept me up until 4:30 in the morning reading it, and bawling my eyes out. It was terrible!"

"Go figure Hermione would be up all night, the first day being back at Hogwarts, only to be reading a muggle book," Ron said, laughing at how worked up she must've gotten over this book.

"Merlin Hermione, you had us all so worried!"

Soon they all began laughing, and Harry was the only one to think that something much deeper was wrong. _"Had she been dreaming about me?… Surely she hadn't, otherwise she wouldn't be crying, with such bloodshot eyes…right?" _Harry was unsure.

The day's classes had dragged on slowly for Hermione, and all day, she had been quite sure that she would once again just burst into tears.

Being seated next to Harry in 75 of her classes all day was quite unbearable! She couldn't believe how he just acted as though nothing was wrong, and he was a loving friend, and boyfriend. How could Ron be so absolutely CLUELESS that everything was so terribly wrong between her and Harry? The thought of him being so utterly moronic killed her.

They were supposed to be friends, yet he couldn't see how someone so close to them both, was continuously hurting her.

It was during Professor Binn's History of Magic lesson that Hermione began to do some serious thinking. Not just about Ron being so thick headed, but Harry. How could he continue to hurt her so badly? She tried to think of why he had begun to cause her so much pain, yet all she could think of was that she did not give him what he wanted. That was not the Harry that she had grown to love!

Since when was Harry Potter so sex-driven, that he would beat and abuse a girl, if she did not give him what he craved? It tore Hermione apart completely, and she began to get so confused that her head whirled about, and nausea crept over her slowly.

_"Harry, why are you doing this to me?" Hermione had asked, one of the many times that Harry had been beating her._

_"I need you Hermione," Is how he had answered._

But what was that supposed to mean! Hermione did not know. He couldn't possibly need HER so bad, that he would beat her, trying to convince her to have sex with him, to give her entire body to him. Yet he hadn't raped her.

If he wanted and needed her so bad, and would beat her in an attempt to make her sleep with him, than why hadn't he just taken her right there and than, on so many different occasions he had been given the opportunity.

Professor Binn's finally wrapped up the class, causing Hermione to hurry out of the room, and into the closest girl's lavatory, where she began crying, and vomiting so hard, that she could not tell which way was up, and which was down. Merlin was she lucky that she had just finished her last class. She could not possibly go through another class, trying to copy down notes and complete assignments, while she was feeling this sick.

Finally, after about a good half an hour of wrenching and writhing in pain inside of a stall, Hermione felt that she just might be stable enough to go back to her head dorms and hopefully get a nap, before she had to begin her Potion's assignment.

Draco had been lounging carelessly on the sofa before the fire in his Head common room, and had just opened up his Potions book, preparing to read on how to properly make a Sleeping Draught, which he found to be quite simple, when he heard the portrait swing open, and turned his head slightly to see Granger walk in with her arms cradling her own stomach, puffy red eyes which were hardly being held open, and extremely frizzy curly hair, some of which being plastered to her sweaty, ill looking face.

Malfoy couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. Not that he cared; he could never care for a mudblood, or another person other than himself for that matter.

He laughed outwardly at the thought of any Malfoy caring for someone other than themselves, it was quite funny actually, when he heard the mudblood choke out, "You think this is funny do you? Think it's funny seeing a muggle born completely sick to her stomach, with puffy eyes because she had been crying so hard?"

Hermione couldn't help herself from bursting out. No one had bothered to look for her after History of Magic, which was bad enough, and now she had Ferret boy laughing at the looks of her. How was she going to be able to live with THIS for an entire school year?

Malfoy had just raised an eyebrow to her. No smirk, no comment, no questions or anything at all. Just a raised eyebrow, and unsteadily, Hermione walked up her staircase, and into her bedroom where she fell seemingly lifeless onto her bed.

From the inside of her pillowcase, Hermione pulled out a thin razor, and after locking both her bedroom door, and the one leading to the bathroom with a flick of her wand, Hermione began to slowly, yet surely drag the razor across her already scared wrist.

_"I might as well end my life now, while no one realizes that I'm even missing," _Hermione told herself while continuously drawing thick lines across her wrists. No longer did Hermione feel pain as the razor sliced her skin, she only felt relief. This was the one way that she could calm herself down after being hurt so bad, yet on this day, Hermione had yet to be bruised or bloodied by either of her parents, or The Boy Who Lived.

_"They'll miss me when I'm gone…" _Hermione thought, but than, corrected herself sternly, "No they won't Hermione. They don't care about you. If they did than someone would take notice to how you were constantly lying to all of them about your whereabouts, and the blood shot eyes. Someone would care.

"No one cares…no one……no…. one…"

Than, her world was black.

* * *

**Wow...it pained me to write this chapter. It really did. I had been having a serious writer's block, but than I just sat down at my computer and began typing, and this is what I came up with. If you don't enjoy this chapter, than I am not going to apologize, because I think I do...and yeah...I'll try to update before Wednesday.  
Love always,  
Carly Jayne. **  



	6. Confusion

Chapter Six: Confusion

* * *

Draco had continued to wonder what was wrong with the mudblood even after she had retired to her bedchamber. _"Maybe it's PMS" _ He finally resided, laughing slightly, but also quite grossed out. 

A few hours after doing nothing but reading his potions book, he looked up at the clock above the fireplace mantel, and saw that it was quite late. 9:58. "Just great," He said aloud to no one in particular. "It's time to do rounds with Granger."

Malfoy put his school robes back on over top of his white school shirt and black pants, and began pacing the common room waiting for Granger to come down to do their rounds. After about 10 or 15 minutes, he decided that she must have forgotten, and pondered whether or not he should go and get her, or simply leave without her.

Hermione awoke suddenly. There had been a sharp knocking on her bedroom door, and she looked down at her wrist to see the puddle of blood, which had formed and dried, both on her arm, and bed sheets.

"Wh-who is it?" Hermione called out, being quite afraid that whoever was at the door might come in and see the current state, which she was in.

"Granger it's time to patrol," she heard Malfoy's voice call out impatiently. "Hurry up, you're late." And with that, she heard his footsteps fade out as he went down the stairs.

Hermione quickly threw on a fresh pair of school robes and muttered a quick healing charm to heal and clean the cuts on her left wrist. Quickly she threw her hair up into a quick but messy ponytail, put her wand inside of her robes, and ran down her stairs, only to see Malfoy's robe just leaving the portrait.

"Bloody git, couldn't even wait a few moments for me to come downstairs…" Hermione had said to herself angrily.

Running out the portrait, Hermione caught up with a frustrated Draco Malfoy.

"Took you long enough Mudblood." He had snarled at her as he quickened his pace, seemingly to be avoid being anywhere close to her.

For once Hermione did not say anything back. She just simply walked on beside Malfoy, which she found was quite difficult because she was having a hard time keeping up with his long strides.

On this night they were only supposed to be patrolling the corridors for an hour, simply to see if there was anyone staying out of bed after hours after the first night after classes. On normal occasions, McGonagall said that they were to just monitor between the hours of 10 and 11:30 on Friday's.

It was a very quiet night, and the two had only found one couple who had been off snogging in an empty classroom. Ravenclaws. They had deducted 25 points for being out after hours, though there was a slight argument because the Ferret had wanted to deduct 50.

"Malfoy, it was just the first day after classes, and the two probably hadn't seen each other all summer, let them get away with it this time," Hermione had said calmly, deciding to cut the two some slack.

Malfoy had just mumbled something to himself that sounded to Hermione like, "Filthy little mudblood," But whatever, she was used to it by now.

As 11:30 finally rolled by, Hermione said that she had needed to stop to use a girl's lavatory, and that she would just see Malfoy around. Shrugging his shoulders and wondering why Hermione didn't just use the one back at the Head's dorms, Malfoy walked away.

As soon as he had disappeared around a corner, Hermione ran to the nearest girls' bathroom, Hermione ran into the first stall and threw up. _"Oh Merlin.." _Hermione groaned, feeling sick all over again.

She did not want Malfoy to see her in the state that she had been in earlier, so she had just escaped to a public bathroom, knowing full well that she wouldn't be seeing anyone out after hours. If she did however, they would be in trouble.

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. She was in so much pain it was becoming unbearable. She didn't like being so sick, yet she did not know where it came from.

Dry heaving was all she could do after a while, so she splashed cold water on her face, took a few deep breaths, and decided to go back to her room.

She had been sleeping for much longer than she would have liked to. She only wanted to catch a nap that was an hour, or an hour and a half maximum, because now she was going to have to be up until all hours working on her potions assignment.

Hermione continued walking, and while on one of the many moving staircases, thought she heard footsteps behind her. "Lumos," she said, turning only to see the shadow of someone on the staircase below her.

"Whoever you are," She called down to them, "I'll let you know, that I am Head Girl, and as soon as I see what house you are in you'll get serious points deducted unless you go back to your house immediately!"

Satisfied in thinking that the person would do as she said, Hermione continued on her way back towards her own dorm, this time, with her wand still lit.

After a few moments, Hermione began to hear the footsteps again more quickly coming from behind her, and whipped around to see none other than Harry Potter standing in front of her.

"Hello Hermione," he had said, grinning.

"Harry…go back to the Gryffindor tower before I have to deduct from our house," Hermione said, trying not to show how absolutely terrified she was. But Harry did not force her up against a wall like she assumed he would, or hit her, or try to hurt her, he just moved slowly forward, cupped her head and his hand, and kissed her.

Hermione was frozen. Not only in fear, but in shock as well. She had no idea why Harry was kissing her, and she could not even respond to it. The kiss wasn't forceful, or hungry, like all of his other kisses had been, even when they had first begun going together, but it was sweet, and gentle, the kind of kiss she had always wanted from him.

After she realized what was going on, Hermione pulled away. _"No," _ She thought, _"I can't let him just march on up to me and kiss me after all that he's put me through! Yet the kiss was so nice…"_

Harry looked down at Hermione slightly confused. "What's wrong?" He asked her, and when she said nothing, he leaned down, and again, began to kiss her, slow, and passionately.

Hermione could not believe what was going on. Was she dreaming? Was Harry finally coming to his senses? She was so confused, and had been feeling so many different emotions wound up into one big ball, that she could not even tell sense of time or direction.

For a moment all was lost, and she did not know where she was, or what she was doing, as she embraced the moment, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and kissed him back.

For what seemed like ever, Hermione stayed locked with Harry at the lips, and she could not have wanted him more than at that moment when he slid his arms around her waist gently.

Finally, Harry pulled away, leaving Hermione frustrated and wanting more.

"Harry, why did you stop?" She asked him, looking up at him, gazing into those emerald green eyes.

"Hermione, I just wanted to tell you, that I love you," Harry said serenely, gazing lovingly into Hermione's eyes, and it was in this moment, that her knees felt weak, and she didn't think she could stand any longer as she leaned up against Harry and crushed her lips against his.

Suddenly he began shaking her.

"Hermione," he called out to her, shaking her first gently, now more roughly. "Hermione!"

"Yes, I'm right here!" She said confused. _"Please, don't stop…" _ Was all she was thinking.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see a small Hufflepuff girl looking down at her desperately. "Oh finally you are awake!" She said looking frightened. "Hermione, I was so scared. You mustn't know who I am, I'm a first year. My name is Hilary."

Hermione couldn't comprehend what the girl was saying. All she could hear was her voice saying "My name is Hilary" over and over again. _"No," _Hermione thought. _"Where is he? Where's Harry!" _

Hermione began crying all over again. It had all been a dream. Just one fantastic dream, where Harry had finally begun to return back to his old self, and be normal, just like Hermione had wanted him to be. He had loved her, not abused her, and it was all just in a dream

She could not stop crying. The world before her eyes was spinning, and she was so angry at everything, and everyone. Why did her life have to be so damn confusing! Why couldn't it go back to the way things were before. To the good old days…

Suddenly Hermione stood up. It was too much for her, and she fell back to the ground, hearing the girl called Hilary saying something to her while holding her up. Hermione had no idea what was being said, but she nodded her head slightly anyways.

Up and down up and down, those were the directions in which her head was moving, right? She didn't know anymore.

Hermione had been back at school for two days, and already there was only two feelings that she had begun to feel. One, being fright. She was absolutely terrified. Harry could come at any time, as was shown in her dream, and he could do whatever he wanted to her. She needed to find a way to protect herself against him. But what could she do? Both his magical ability, and his physical ability were much stronger than her own, though she was book smart. But book smarts wouldn't help her in this world, not in a world where she was being abused, and always lived in fear.

The second emotion that she was feeling was confusion. No longer did Hermione know what was going on all around her, and no longer was she aware of who and where she was. She had always been so intelligent, so beautiful, so kind, so loving and caring. What had she done to deserve all of this pain?

It killed her to feel this way, but she didn't know how she could ever begin to feel any differently, when she had no idea how to eliminate any of her problems.

Surprisingly, Hermione ended up finding herself back at the Head's common room, and she steadied herself against the fire place, as she went to the stair case next to it, and began to crawl slowly up the stairs, unable to walk any longer.

Soon enough Hermione found herself laying down on a comfortable large bed in her dark room. She was so tired, and so nauseated, that she didn't even notice the figure lying next to her.

The last thing that she remembered hearing before drifting off to sleep was "Bloody hell!"

* * *

**Well, there was Chapter 6... I'm sure a lot of you didn't enjoy that chapter, in all honesty, I didn't either. I am seriously considering discontinuing this fanfiction... if anyone has anything to say to me than just go ahead and review, or e-mail me at Carly x **  



	7. Bloody Hell Why?

**Chapter Seven: Bloody Hell / Why?  
**

* * *

Draco Malfoy leapt out of his bed and stared at the sleeping figure below him. Granger had obviously entered his room instead of her own, and was now fast asleep before him on his bed. _"Merlin, she has the worst timing for things…" _Draco thought looking down beside her at the red head Ravenclaw who was now covering her half nude body just mere inches away from Granger on the bed. 

_"Filthy little mudblood," _Draco thought angrily. _"Any other girl could have just appeared on my bed and things could have been a lot more fun…"_

"Well I'm not waking her," Malfoy said stubbornly, staying far away from the mudblood who still slept on his bed. "I'm not going near that thing."

"Draco," the red head said quietly. "Maybe I should just go. Obviously this is not a good time for you."

Draco sighed angrily, debating on whether or not he should have her leave. She was already there, why make her leave? Was what Draco had decided, smirking.

"You don't have to leave, we can continue where we left off as soon as this foul creature leaves," Draco said.

He took out his wand and began jabbing Granger forcefully in the ribs.

"Get up mudblood," He said, poking her harder and harder yet. "You're in MY bed."

Hermione awoke to a sharp pain in her ribs. "Owwww," was all she could manage to say, as she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione screamed sitting straight up and looking at a petite red head, appearing to have only that blanket to cover her. "What are you doing in my bed!"

"Correction Granger, MY bed, and what she is doing there really is none of your business," Hermione heard Malfoy's voice drawl.

She sat straight up and whipped her head to the side only to see Malfoy standing before her, in only his boxers, with a bored look on his face.

"Now, if you don't mind leaving…"

"Lumos," Hermione muttered, looking around to find that she WAS in the wrong room. How embarrassing…

She stood up, preparing to leave, and just act like nothing had ever happened, but just as she was out the door, she turned back, remembering that the red head was out of bed after hours.

"Oh, and Ferret," She said, "Your little friend there is out after hours. She's going to have to go back to her OWN dorms before points get deducted and a teacher gets informed."

With that, Hermione smirked satisfied, for some reason, that Malfoy wouldn't be getting any pleasure with that girl. _"At least," _Hermione thought, quite sickened, _"Not tonight."_

After heading back to her own bedchamber, Hermione began to wonder, just why exactly, it was that she had wanted that girl to go back to her own dorms, when really, it was none of her business what she was doing in Malfoy's room.

_"It is my business," _Hermione said to herself, having a silent debate in her head, _"She was out after hours, and as head girl it's my business to ensure that either she goes back to her own dorms, or that a teacher is informed."_

For what ever reasons though, this didn't seem to be the only cause of Hermione forcing the girl back to her own dorm. Hermione decided not to ponder any more on it, otherwise she most likely wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight.

Sure enough, after about 10 or 15 minutes of laying in her own bed, while trying to clear her mind of any thoughts, Hermione fell into a restless sleep.

"Damn mudblood," Draco said to himself as Nicole, or was it Shelly? Left his room.

"She just had to come in here and ruin all of my fun,"

After kicking his dresser out of frustration, Draco finally decided to take a cold shower before heading to bed.

Hermione could not have been any happier when Friday rolled by. Just the first few days had been hell for her, and nothing extremely bad had happened. Yes, everything seemed to be extremely normal this year for her at Hogwarts, she wished it had been.

Hermione was constantly thinking of Harry, worried that he would just jump her any moment. _"Stop it Hermione," _She continuously would scold herself, _"If he hasn't done anything to you so far, than why would he now?" _That's when she would think of their encounter on the train…What would have become of her if Malfoy hadn't come along just in time? In a way, she should be thanking the arrogant Ferret, for at that moment in time, he had been her savior.

"So what are you up to tonight Hermione?" Ginny asked during dinner that night.

Hermione thought for a moment, than remembered. "I have to do rounds with Malfoy," she sighed. "Other than that, the Potions assignment due on Tuesday…and History of Magic homework, other than that, nothing," Hermione smiled.

"Because we were wondering," Ron said, beginning to smile broadly, "If you'd like to spend the weekend in the Gryffindor tower, you know, and catch up on good times and everything."

Hermione didn't know what to think. She hadn't seen her friends all summer, and now had hardly seen them since school had started, but, Harry was going to be there…

"Maybe some other time you guys…" she said. "I have a lot of work to do this weekend, and I have a lot of studying to do also," Hermione said, beginning to ramble while trying to think of a good excuse.

"Oh come on Hermione," Harry said, sounding natural "It couldn't possibly hurt you to take one weekend away from your studies. Besides, classes have JUST started!"

Hermione looked at Harry's face, it seemed genuine, yet she was afraid that it might just be a cover, just another chance for him to try and hurt her.

"I know," Hermione said. "The first Hogsmeade weekend we get, I'll sleep over. Than we can be stalked up on sweets and Butterbeer!" Hermione proclaimed, trying to sound excited about the whole ordeal, when really, the entire idea sounded quite frightening.

"Fine Hermione," Ginny said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Just don't work yourself TOO hard."

Everyone laughed, everyone that is, except Hermione, who just forced a smile, and quickly excused herself, wanting to go to the library to be alone in her own solitude.

Many hours later, completely exhausted, Hermione looked up at the clock, which hung in the hallway. 10:30. "Oh no!" She thought angrily, she was supposed to be patrolling with Malfoy right now…oh well; she'd catch up with him.

As she gathered her books and walked quickly through the halls, she began to feel uneasy, as though someone was following her. She turned quickly and saw no one. She'd had this happen to her many times before, and began running through the halls completely paranoid.

Turning her head again to see if someone was there, she collided with something, or rather someone. Facing ahead, she felt only fear, as she gazed up into a pair of deep emerald eyes, which were currently filled with an insanity which was boring into Hermione's skull, and the lustful stare could only frighten Hermione more than anything had every before in her life.

"H-h-hello Harry… I was just going to uh do rounds with Malfoy…" she stuttered, praying to Merlin that this would cause Harry to allow her to excuse herself. Of course, it didn't.

"Now, now Hermione, you wouldn't want to leave when you still haven't properly welcoming your boyfriend into your life, would you?"

Hermione could only stutter in reply, and was soon backing up, trying desperately to escape from this nutter, but soon, she felt her back pressed against the cold stone, wall at the end of the corridor.

"Why are you trying to leave me Hermione?" he asked her menacingly, with an added sneer, as he pressed his body against hers savagely, preparing to do Merlin knows what..

"Harry, please, can't I see you l-later? Right now I just want to go do rounds…" _Oh Merlin…please let him leave me alone…_ Hermione thought silently.

"Come on Herm, now's the perfect time, I won't harm you, I swear." Harry's voice was less menacing now, but Hermione could tell that he was, in fact, going to harm her. This was how he always sounded when he was going to do something awful.

"H-Harry…pl-please…don't…"

Harry wrapped his hand around Hermione's wrist tightly, causing her to wince in pain. Hermione knew were this was heading as he dragged her towards the nearest classroom, and panicking, she tried to grab for her wand.

"Expelli-" was all she had muttered before Harry had turned and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" much louder and more forcefully, disarming Hermione.

"Don't be foolish Herm," Harry said, clenching Hermione's wand tightly as he continued to drag her down the hall.

_You can't fight him Hermione…_ she told herself, tears already beginning to well up in her eyes. _You've never been able to…_

Hermione felt herself being pushed down onto the hard floor in a deserted classroom, and heard Harry muttering a few silencing spells and charms to ensure the door was locked, and their own privacy.

No words were said as Harry walked towards Hermione, slowly, causing Hermione's fear to increase more with every step. Her breaths were now in sharp, shallow in-takes, and knowing she was trapped, Hermione just sobbed.

Harry took her time with her this time. _Bloody git…_ Hermione had been thinking, _had to drag this on to make it worse_.

First Harry cursed her, binding her arms behind her back with invisible ropes. He climbed on top of her, than forcefully wiped away her tears with his thumbs, causing a sharp pain in the already concealed bruises and cuts Hermione had in her face. Than lowering his face to be leveled with hers, Harry crushed his lips on top of hers, forcing his tongue through Hermione's gritted teeth, to collide with hers. His tongue coursed through her mouth exploring every crack and crevice vigorously, and it was only after he had left her mouth to begin to bite and suckle roughly on her neck, did Hermione realize she had been holding her breath.

Harry continued to torture Hermione, groping her breasts painfully, causing her to cringe at the pain, and after was seemed like decades, as he began to punch of face, and dig his nails into her shoulders hard enough to cause blood, did Hermione finally feel the real pain. Not the physical pain, but the one buried deep within herself. Where had the boy she had grown up with gone? Where had the Harry Potter that she had known disappeared to, and who was it that was now abusing her? But the one question that was the most repetitive in her own mind, was why? Why had he begun to hurt her in every way that seemed possible? Why had he chosen her of all people to torture and mutilate? Why did he have to be this way, and why, oh why, did she ever get involved in this whole mess in the first place?

The last question seemed to be the only one that she could answer. Because, she had trusted him. _Never again…_ she vowed, _Never again will I trust another as much as I had trusted Harry Potter, and never will I show someone my vulnerability as I had shown him, before he had decided to do this to me…_

Before unconsciousness overtook her, Hermione could remember seeing Harry's face, as he rested his hands at his sides, looking just as vulnerable as Hermione felt, and something more…he looked almost, confused.

* * *

**Hey.. I dunno if anyone is even going to continue reading this chapter, lol, but I have decided that I am going to try my best to finish it, just because I hate giving up on things, and I didn't like the fact that I was letting so many of my readers down. Sorry for the delay! I won't take that long next time, I promise, lol... I really am sorry though:( Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love always,  
Carly Jayne. **


	8. Images in the Night

Chapter Eight: Images in the Night 

Hermione had woken up, once again in a state of complete and utter confusion, and with no idea whatsoever where she was. Looking around the dark and musty room, she began to recount the events that had happened just hours ago.

Hermione rubbed her eyes furiously for a moment, trying to adjust them to her dark surroundings, before finally pulling seizing her wand from a few inches away, and muttering "Lumos". _What time is it? _ She wondered, trying desperately to stand up, but finding she wasn't nearly stable enough because of her severely beaten legs. _Damn him! _She raged inwardly, _How am I going to be able to get out of this classroom if I can't even stand?_

After a few moments of debating whether or not she should try to leave until morning, Hermione decided that if she just stayed here, she'd have to explain to any one who found her why she was beaten up, and had slept in a classroom. That definitely would not be good.

The more she tried to move her arms and legs, the more she began to writhe in pain. He had done her in good this time. She couldn't feel a single section from her head, to her toes that didn't hurt, and even with each breath she took, her pain increased considerably.

After a good half hour or so, Hermione could finally, stand, and began to make her way incredibly slowly towards the doorway, where a tiny light was ajar from outside.

It seemed like a miracle to Hermione when she had finally reached the portrait of the sandy haired girl.

"Strawberry Cluster," Hermione mumbled, as the portrait looked at her incredulously, no doubt wondering what had happened to her.

She swung open for her, nevertheless, giving her a slight curtsey and look of dismay.

Hermione could finally breathe a sigh of relief as she finally entered her common room. Now she would have no trouble getting to the bathroom, and cleaning herself up before heading to bed and getting a –hopefully- good night's sleep.

Entering the bathroom and closing the door, Hermione knew she wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in on her. After all, she just shared a bathroom with Malfoy, and it had to have been nearly 4am so whether or not he had one of his "female companions" (you could call them) with him, they would be in bed by now.

Hermione turned on the warm water of the shower as she discarded her clothes slowly, wincing more than slightly with every movement, and by the time she was completely nude and could see her body, she could finally see all of the scars, bruises, and scrapes made by Harry, which she had not had to see for an entire summer.

Yes, her mother and father had beaten her, but Harry's beatings were always much worse. Usually with her parents it would be a black eye, and maybe a couple of scrapes and bruises, but with Harry…

Her body was completely purple and blue. On her arms she already had the deep scars on her wrists that she had made, and only concealing charms could cover, but now she had many, many more to join them. Her legs were covered with bruises, and as the warm water crashed down upon them, Hermione's breath caught in her throat, choking up because of the almost unbearable pain.

As she leant her back against the cold, white shower tiles, and rested her head, she became very tremulous. Reaching her hand to the back of her head, Hermione could feel the wet and sticky substance of her blood that she had grown so accustomed to, and placed her hand under the running water, allowing the blood to be washed away.

Stepping forwards, Hermione allowed her face to be rinsed off, and the blood to stream down her body. The pain she felt right now was something she couldn't seem to escape, and she was both mentally and physically torn apart. Slumping down the shower wall, Hermione shakily, began to cry.

Not much longer afterwards, in the room next door, Draco Malfoy had awoken. His dream had left him trembling slightly, yet it was difficult to recount.

He remembered men in cloaks…many of them, wearing masks so he couldn't see their faces. Death Eaters. He remembered being forced to bow down to someone, or more like something, he stood in the middle of them all. As he was finally able to stand back up, he turned to face the hooded figure before him. He remembered seeing tiny slits for eyes, before his left forearm was searing with such unbelievable pain, it has caused him to awake.

With sweat beads forming on his forehead, Draco had sat up in his bed, breathing in and out sharply, and after deciding that he would take a shower before heading back to bed, stood up and abruptly headed for the door.

He entered the bathroom just in time to see Hermione leaving, with her hair still damp, wearing only shorts and a shirt with thin spaghetti straps. It was than that Draco saw something he couldn't believe.

Hermione's body was covered in cuts and bruises, her shoulders such a deep purple that they were almost black, and her legs no better. It was a wonder to him how she was even managing to stand!

_No,_ Draco thought, pushing the image to the back of his mind. _This is GRANGER we're talking about. She has nothing wrong with her minus the fact that she's a mudblood and has incredibly frizzy hair as well as is a Gryffindor… well, I suppose there are countless things wrong with her to any NORMAL human being, but to anyone else, her life is well…oddly perfect._

Draco scowled at the thought as he stepped into the shower, trying to wake himself up. After all, it had only been a glimpse of something that definitely couldn't be there, Hermione Granger, cuts and bruises? Imperfect? Never. He just needed to wake up before he started seeing other things, like perhaps McGonagall wearing a silky nightgown and pantyhose. Draco shuddered at the thought.

Meanwhile, in her own bedchamber, Hermione was standing before her full length body mirror, beginning to conceal all of her new cuts and bruises, and the ones she had missed and failed to cover before, wondering, if it was Malfoy's bedroom door she had heard open and close before she had left the bathroom.

_Nah, _She thought, _why would he be up at this hour? I must just be hearing things. _ Yet Hermione didn't think that she would hear both the door opening and closing, and the shower running next door in the same night. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that she was hearing those two things, but she couldn't help but contemplate whether or not Malfoy was really in the bathroom next door as she drifted off into another night of restless sleep.

* * *

**Well folks, there's another chapter. I'm not sure how long it is going to be until the next one is up, so please don't try and rush me! Well, until than, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if you need something to hold you off until the next one, you can read my short (very short) one-shot, songfic if you'd like, titled Butterflies and Hurricanes.  
Love always,  
Carly Jayne **  



	9. Discovered

**Chapter Nine: Discovered**

* * *

Hermione Granger could not have been more content that it was a Saturday when she had awoken. She wasn't even able to stretch her arms and legs because the pain she was in had been most unbearable, so, she remained in her bed, trying to think of a spell that could help her through this pain. 

Hermione knew that it would be easiest to go to Madam Pomfrey, who could get her fixed up as quickly as saying Quidditch. She was pretty sure that she had no broken bones, so no Skelegrow was needed, and she just needed a few spells to mend the pain. But no, she couldn't do that.

No matter how much pain she was in, she couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey. She would ask why she was in so much pain, and how she had come to injuring herself so badly. And what was she supposed to tell her? "Oh I fell down the stairs…" Even Neville, who was perhaps the largest klutz out of everyone that she knew, hadn't managed to do that one, so how could prim and proper Hermione Granger?

She was a smart which anyways, other than the fact that what she had been doing to herself for the past few months had seemed like something that only a completely foolish git would do… She could easily find some more powerful healing charms, and brew up a potion if she had too.

Later in the day, probably around noon, Hermione had been in the library, working away furiously on an Aritmancy assignment, when she heard someone plop down in the seat across from her. Immediately she was frightened. Just the thought that Harry could be sitting just inches away frightened her immensely, and for the first time in her life she was relieved to hear the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"McGonagall wants us to draw up Prefect schedules for patrolling. Here's the list of names, have fun mudblood."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said ignorantly, first glancing down at the list of names, than up at Malfoy.

"I said McGonagall wants us to-"  
"I know what you said!" Hermione snapped, glaring up at him coldly.

"Than why'd you ask Granger?" Malfoy said, drawling his sentence out more and more with every word.

"Because you must be mistaken if you think that I am going to be drawing this up all by myself. They made you Head Boy, for Merlin knows what reasons, so you're going to take on the responsibilities."

"You wish Granger," He responded, getting up to walk away, and just as Hermione found herself calling out "Malfoy!" she heard the distinct sound of someone dropping down once again into the seat in front of her.

"Good," Hermione started, quite pleased that she had obviously gotten through to him. "Now I'm not going to be able to set aside time until after I finish the Aritmancy assignment…and of course the Charms paper…so how about just after dinner?"

Hermione looked up, expecting to see Malfoy, but instead met the cold eyes of Ron, who indeed looked extremely unhappy, frustrated if you may, in a tattered maroon T-shirt.

"And why exactly do you need to set aside time to see Malfoy?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"What reason do you think Ronald?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes as though it was obvious they needed to draw up Prefect schedules.

"I don't know, you tell me," He said, his tone not softening at all.

"We need to draw up Prefect schedules together…Head Duties," Hermione added in when Ron continued to look angered and slightly disbelieving.

"Oh…" he said, his eyes remaining hard, though the rest of his facial expressions relaxed.

"Anyways… what did you want Ronald?" Hermione sighed impatiently.

"Oh yeah…that. I was just wondering if perhaps you'd, like to go for a walk with me?"

"Ron, can't you see I'm busy at the moment? I have loads of homework to do, and this Arithmancy assignment is going to take me ages!"  
"I see how it is then," Ron started, his face becoming red, "You have enough time for Malfoy, but not your best friend?"

Hermione was beginning to get frustrated with the third degree. Why did Ron have to be so easily tempered? "No, it's not like that at all Ron and you know it! That is strictly Head business, not enjoyment. We can go for a walk another time, but as you can see, I'm extremely busy at the moment."

"Please Hermione, just a short one, we haven't been able to catch up at all since we've been back! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

Hermione was about to object, but knowing how stubborn Ron could be, knew there was no use. "Fine Ronald, but only a short one! Than I have to get back to work! I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a few minutes, just let me grab a sweater and put my books away."

"Why can't I just come with you?" Ron asked, again with the 20 questions.

"Because Ronald," Hermione sighed, every minute growing more irritated by his childish behavior, "Only the Heads and the Professors are allowed to know the password."  
"Not even Harry and I can know!"

"Not even you and Harry, no."

"Blimey!"

"Ronald stop it or else I'm not going with you for a walk at all." He abruptly shut his mouth with a slight pout placed upon his face, threw his arms up into the air, and headed out of the library and in the direction of the Great Hall.

"So Hermione… How have you been lately? How was your summer?"

Hermione walked along the side of the lake slowly, taking into deep consideration what she should respond. After all, she couldn't just say "I've been terrible lately! My parents had been abusing me furiously all summer, almost as terribly as Harry has been since the end of last year!" No, that would never do, instead she heard a meek voice that hardly sounded like her own say, "I've been okay, just busy is all."

"Oh…all right than… that's good I s'pose. Err… How's things with you and Harry been lately?" Hermione nearly choked on her own saliva at the mention of his name. What does he know? Did he see the scars? Did I forget to conceal a bruise! Oh no… "I mean, I don't see you two hanging about much, and sometimes it seems you're hardly going together at all!"

"Oh, ummm…. Everything's going just fine Ronald," Hermione smiled at him delicately, trying her best to keep it from seeming fake. "I've just been so busy lately I haven't had any time to see him is all."

"But you've had time to see me," Ron said timidly.

"Well, you caught me at a good time is all."

"Oh…Just, Hermione…if things aren't working out with you and Harry, than…you know…maybe you could give…us a try?"

Hermione's heart sank. How she wished she just COULD give Ron a try. She'd love to see what it was like to be with him. Why oh why did Harry have to ask her out first? Why did she have to say yes! Maybe none of these events would have happened if she had said yes. Even her parents' abuse might have been prevented, for if Harry had never hurt her, she would have stayed at The Burrow with him and Ron. Why Ron, did you have to be too late?

"I'm sorry Ronald…I really am, but I can't. I'm going with Harry now, and I couldn't do that to him." Ron looked at her as though this reason wasn't good enough, so she swallowed the thick lump in her throat as she chocked out "I- I love him."

"Oh…" was all Ron could say.

For a few minutes they walked on in silence, Hermione wishing deeply that she could use a Time Turner and turn back the past few months events, and begin all over, first with saying no to Harry, and getting Ron to ask her out in some way.

But she couldn't, and that was something most unfortunately, but there was nothing she could do about it now. There would be absolutely no excuse she could muster up to explain to Dumbledore why she wanted to use a Time Turner when she could make it to her classes perfectly fine, they were no longer double booked thank Merlin. And there was definitely nowhere else she knew of where she could get one…so no, she would just have to keep dreaming.

She felt a few drops of rain splash on her head, and was nothing short of ecstatic to be able to have an excuse to mumble to Ron about needing to get inside before it began to poor, and finish her homework, before scurrying back into the large castle.

Hermione had finished her Charms and Arithmancy later than expected, and as she looked up to her wall clock in her bedroom, saw it was nearly 9:30 already. She decided it was time to straighten things out about the Prefect's business, and headed out of her bedroom, through the bathroom, and towards his bedroom door.

She rapped lightly upon it 3 times, and there was no response. Pressing her ear against the door, she heard nothing, and decided to knock again.

"Malfoy? Malfoy are you in there?" Once again there was no answer, so upon deciding Malfoy wasn't in his room walked back through the bathroom into her, room, and quickly peered down into their common room, which she saw was also empty.

_Big surprise, _Hermione thought bitterly. _When there's work to be done, he's nowhere in sight, but when I want him out of my face, he's in his room shagging… _

Back in her room Hermione closed her door, and flopped down on her neatly made bed, and stared at her bedside table, where she had recently placed a picture of herself, Harry, and Ron back in their third year. It was right after a trip to Hogsmeade, and they were all posing richly, holding bags of candy from Honeydukes and feeling quite brilliant after having a butterbeer.

_How I only wish it were still like that…_ Hermione thought, feeling warm tears pierce her cheeks. _Things will never go back to the way they used to be…never…_

Than, as naturally as breathing, Hermione took out her razor from the drawer of her night stand, and began to cut her wrists slowly…rhythmically, watching the blood poor from her body steadily.

_It doesn't hurt…not as much as you've hurt me…_

Suddenly, her door was opened, and she heard Malfoy's voice begin to drawl "Schedule's due on Thurs-" Before Malfoy's mouth dropped open in complete shock at the sight before him.

Hermione dropped her razor in disbelief, and tried covering her arm, but she knew it was too late. Knew he had seen… And knew that Malfoy was not wrong in being dumbfounded as he stared openly incredulous at her and said "Bloody hell."

* * *

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I truly am. I was hardly home during the March Break, and when I was, I was either working on my homework, or sleeping... so I truly am sorry! And I am quite disappointed in myself for this chapter's ending... I've already ended a chapter saying "Blood hell" and was debating on either that or "Oh Merlin" but ended up just choosing Bloody Hell.. just seemed to fit more into disbelief! Anyways, truly hope you enjoyed!  
Love Always  
Carly Jayne.**


	10. A Stir Of Emotions

Chapter Ten: A Stir of Emotions

* * *

This was about the last thing in the world that Draco Malfoy had expected to see upon entering the Head Girl's bedchamber. What the hell was going on? Were his eyes playing tricks on him, or was he honestly seeing the Hermione Granger sitting upon her bed, face tear stained, a thick red liquid pouring down her wrists and dropping onto her bed, and basically everything about her a bloody mess? 

No, it couldn't be. This couldn't be happening! Not that he cared of course…he should be happy that the filthy little mudbloods life may finally come to an end, and oh how his father would be proud if he could just tell him that it was HE who pushed her over the edge. One less mudblood walking around the earth, muddying up everything in its path.

Then why was it that he wasn't laughing? Why wasn't he saying those final words to push her over the edge, to make her continue to make those deep slices into her arms, over her veins…taking her closer and closer to the end of her time? Why was it that he wasn't insulting her, calling her a mudblood, telling her that this is what she deserved from life, crushing her with his words for being so impure, so dirty. Why was it, that he was just standing there, open mouthed, gaping at her?

These were the same questions that Hermione Granger had happened to be asking herself. He had caught her, red handed, bloodied up. Why was it that he wasn't acting completely mortified and disgusted by the fact that she was letting her "filthy" blood pour all over the place? Why was he just staring at her?

Why is he acting so bloody shocked, almost scared, of the fact that I could possibly be on the verge of death? Why wasn't he just acting like a Malfoy SHOULD act? Bloody proud, telling himself that he was the one that helped drive me to this state, that he was person that should be praised for tearing another one of "my kind" off of the face of the earth? Everything in her life was beginning to get so messed up even Malfoy couldn't act how he properly would any more.

"You've seen Malfoy, okay! You've seen what the little Gryffindor mudblood likes to do to herself when nobody else is around. You've seen how fucked up I truly am. You've now seen what I am really like, what has happened to me. Why aren't you applauding yourself? Why aren't you congratulating yourself, and the rest of you Death Eaters for driving yet another muggle born into this state? Huh!" Hermione couldn't help herself. Nobody had spoken for such a long time. Malfoy had just stood there gaping. She just remained with her hands trying best to hide her arms, but now there was no use. He had seen, and he needed to begin to react the way Draco Malfoy should act. Arrogant, rude, snotty… just like a prat should be. Just the way he had always been.

To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy still didn't say anything. She figured that after she had said something his shock would wear off, and his normal persona would kick in, causing him to insult her, jinx her, anything that she would consider ordinary of him to do. But no, he just stood there. And Hermione could no longer think of anything to say, so for a moment, she just sat there in silence, her eyes staring at the blood staining her sheets, and at the frizzy hairs that hung over her eyes.

Minutes that seemed like days must have passed, and neither of them said or did a damned thing, just sat about, one in complete dismay, the other having no idea what to do about the entire situation that lay before her.

Hermione heard her door close, and had figured that Malfoy had finally decided to mind his own business and leave her be. Or perhaps he had gone off to find Crabbe and Goyle, even Pansy, and tell them just what a little mudblood like herself was doing. Who knows, he could be inviting them up to her room at that moment to take a look at the show!

Hermione nearly leapt out of her skin as she felt an icy hand closer over her own. She looked up to see Malfoy standing before her, his eyes fixed on her wrists, and she tried to read his expression, find out what he was feeling by looking into his eyes, but no emotion was reflected. Nothing was there in his cold, blank stare.

What was he doing? Why was he still in her room? Why was he touching her at all! Touching her tainted flesh? What was he playing at being anywhere close to her?

Hermione wanted to pull away from him, wanted to curse him into oblivion for ever entering her room in the first place. Don't people know how to knock! She could have prevented this from happening if the arrogant git would have taken the time to consider knocking. But now, as Hermione watched his hand slowly open her own, all she could do was stare. She couldn't think of anything to say, and was too petrified by the fact that he was touching her at all to move away. And once his hand had completely opened hers, he carefully gripped the razor blade that had been digging furiously into her skin.

He muttered no words as he pulled out his wand, and began to heal her wounds slowly, first the ones on her hand from where she had held the razor, than down to her wrists, and the rest of her arms. The only thing that Hermione heard him say before he turned on his heal to leave her, was, "You'll no longer be needing this, but I have bound your hands together anyway. Bye Granger."

Hermione was completely puzzled by everything. Why the hell would he take away her razor! That was the one thing that she could use to help take away the pain. Why would he heal her wounds, nurture her, take care of her? Surely he was lying when he said that he had-

No, he wasn't. Hermione tried to move her hands but found they were bound by magic just as he had said. _What is going on! Am I dreaming? Is this a nightmare? I don't even know how to tell the difference between the two anymore… _Hermione thought, completely confused. _Everything in my life is so completely fucked up! Why couldn't Malfoy just be himself? Why couldn't he be the selfish prick that he's always been and insult me, or laugh, or just leave me alone to wallow up in my own misery and self-pity? Why did he have to mess this portion of my life to, instead of acting ordinary, having to act like something he's not? Why?_

Hermione continued to weep quietly at first, until finally, her quiet sobs became full out cries of rage and despair. She didn't care if Malfoy could hear her, or anyone else in Hogwarts for that matter. All she could think about was how much pain she was in, how confused she was, lost inside her own head… Her thoughts swirling about in her mind, becoming one large blurb of emotions, and causing her to feel as though she was losing her insanity just by being left alone with her thoughts…

Draco entered his own bedchamber where he was greeted with a mass of silver and green. Usually the tones relaxed him, caused him to just be swept away by a subtle pride in his house colours, but also make him just want to lay upon his silk sheets and sleep, or shag someone if given the chance. But no, not even that would take him out of this state now.

Draco felt nothing. He didn't feel the chill in his room, or the slight draft coming though his window, tussling his hair. He didn't feel the goose pimples form over his pale arms as his body began to freeze up, for on the inside, his body was already numb.

_What the bloody hell is going on? _He thought, nearly going insane with the thoughts and questions that were going about in his mind. _When did this begin? Why is she doing this? Who caused her such grief? Was it me? Did I encourage her in some way to do this? Was it I who should held responsible? _Than there was another set of questions that both enraged him, and scared him to even be thought of inside the solitude of his own mind. _Why do I care? Why didn't I push her over the edge, allow her to die just like all of her kind deserves to? Why didn't I laugh and spit in her face, tell her she was finally getting what all filthy little mudbloods deserved? Why did I stop her?…_

Nothing was adding up, nothing was making sense. Golden boy Harry Potter was her boyfriend, and his sidekick Weasel boy was right along next to them, following them about anywhere. That's how it had always been, and always would be. How could that suddenly be bothering her now?

_No, _he thought, _it couldn't be that. Otherwise she would have begun acting like this ages ago! Wait…how long ago was it that she started acting like this?… BLIMEY WHY DO I CARE! _

Draco was having a silent debate with himself, but no matter how much he fought with himself about this, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that Granger didn't matter, and that he didn't care, and no matter how true he may have ended up finding this to be, he could not stop seeing the images of something that had happened years ago. Something that's scene kept playing itself over and over again in his mind…

_"Come now Draco, today you will get to learn a lesson. Learn a lesson yes, and be taught by the Dark Lord himself one of the ways that you can easily torture someone. Today you'll get to see what will soon happen to every mudblood and muggle in the world, what you will someday help to do. Today, you, my son, will be able to meet the Dark Lord himself, and be privileged to watch him kill someone who's not worth the flesh, not worth the oxygen, not deserving of any type of blood, no matter how dirty it might be. Not deserving of living a life where she is granted the opportunity to grace the earth that our Lord graces. And someday son, you will be able to follow in my footsteps, and in the Dark Lord's also." Lucious Malfoy could not have seemed more pleased on this day, as he placed his Death Eater's mask over his face, and slipped on his black cloak._

_Draco however, stood completely petrified behind him, knowing perfectly well that what he wanted to tell his father, who couldn't. He couldn't tell his father that he was frightened, frightened to meet the Lord that he was supposed to worship, frightened to meet the man who choose what was going to be happening in his entire future. The man that would someday decide what was going to happen for the entire world._

_Draco Malfoy… only 14 years of age, and he was already being forced to meet the Dark Lord. He knew all of his life that the day would be coming, but each time he had thought about it, he had decided that the day was far away, and that he must try to look forward to it. 'I'm a Malfoy, this is what I'm destined to do, this is who I'm destined to be.' That's what he told himself every time the thought of following someone who was said to cause you the feeling of dread, and sense death just by being near him._

_He had no choice though. This is what was planned out for him ever since he had been conceived. Even since before than he supposed. He would grow into the role of a follower, soon a Death Eater, and today was the first time he would be honoured by being able to see some of the tactics and techniques he was one day going to have to follow._

_The time came much too soon for Draco. His platinum hair was slicked back, not a single strand out of place, and as soon as he had apparated with his father, and felt the presence of the Dark Lord, he knew, this was bound to be the worst day of his life so far._

_The tug behind his navel was something he was quite used to, and this quick, slight painful sensation, was something for the first time he wished could have lasted longer, for as soon as he entered the room, he was frightened more than words can describe…_

_The room was darkened, with stonewalls, covered in dust, only lit by two torches, which stood in the far corners of the room. How Draco wished dearly that he could be standing near one of those flames, for the room was so incredibly ice cold that he could indeed feel his temperature drop immediately. He could smell blood on the hands of the Death Eaters, and if he had been able to see their faces, he would have been able to recognize most of them from previous occasions. His Aunt Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew…_

_Than, he saw him, saw him for the very first time. The Dark Lord. His robe was black, but it seemed to be the deepest shade of black, as though just by being upon his sickly body, it turned a deeper shade than was even possible. He walked with a stealth only he could pull of, and his hood was pulled over his eyes, causing Draco to nearly choke on oxygen because of fright. If he could not even see this man properly, how was he supposed to know exactly whom he was supposed to honour and cherish? Whose robes it was he was supposed to bow to them hems of, and whose feet he would want to kiss the ground beneath?_

_He wished that he could see his face, know what he looked like, know what he was supposed to both love, and be afraid of, but as soon as his hood was off, he wished it was back on, and back on immediately._

_His eyes were only two narrow slits, with red gleaming dangerously out of them. His nose consisted of only two tiny holes as nostrils, and his lips seemed so thin and shrill it was as if they barely existed at all. _

_Draco nearly lost himself, and immediately bowed low to the Dark Lord, hoping that neither himself or his father would be punished for delaying that second too long, and the Dark Lord could only smirk in reply as he rubbed long, bony fingers across his scalp._

_"It is nice to finally meet you, Draco." He said, and Draco could see his incredibly snake like tongue dart quickly out of his mouth as he stared Draco in the eye. Now, he was panicking. He didn't know what to do! Was it time for him to bow again? Kiss his hand perhaps, the hard cold floor that his feet were standing upon? Or was he supposed to continue staring at him?_

_Draco chose to first bow down to him, lower than he had the first time, and for a few moments longer, before rising back up to his full height and looking him directly in the eye, if you would call them that, and saying "It's a pleasure to meet you my Lord."_

_The Dark Lord smirked once again as he looked at Draco's pointed features, seeming to capture everything about him in his mind. Was this so he would know exactly what he looked like in case anywhere down the road he messed up, and needed to be taught a lesson? Was it because he had never seen him before? Or was it because he wanted to intimidate Draco even more? _

_"You'll get to see one of the many ways that I like to torture people who are not worthy enough today Draco. You will get to learn one of the simplest ways to torture someone, and leaving their bodies behind to torture the rest of their filthy families." The Dark Lord began slowly, walking away from Draco and towards a chair that Draco noticed for the first time. On it there was a petite girl, probably no older than 16 or 17, and was obviously bound to her seat by magic, for when she tried to struggle, neither he legs, nor arms were able to move, and her chair just rocked slightly._

_"You'll get to see how a master performs an unforgivable. The Killing Curse perhaps? No, much too simple. I want this girl to suffer, I want her pain to be so intolerable that she begs for mercy, begs for her death, and than I want to finish her off. Only after she has begged and pleaded, only after she has given up." The Dark Lord circled he chair slowly, and with a simple flick of his wand, a spell seemed to be lifted, for now loud sobs were audible. Sobs that were a combined mixture of cries for help, pain, self-pity, and anger._

_Draco stared intently at the young woman, taking in her beauty. Her light blue eyes, her loosely tied blonde hair, her long eyelashes and thin waist…everything about her seemed beautiful, everything about her seemed heavenly…perfect._

_"She's a muggle Draco," The Dark Lord said, who had apparently decided to tap into Draco's mind. "And there is nothing, NOTHING I will tell you now, beautiful about a muggle."_

_Draco nodded his head in understanding, agreement…and impatiently forced these thoughts away, while feeling the embarrassment both him, and his father had been feeling at the moment._

_"Watch as I torture her, watch as I make her writhe in pain," The Dark Lord said maliciously, glaring at the muggle with a hatred Draco never would have thought possible._

_Than, the torture began._

_Draco heard The Dark Lord say spells that he had never before heard, of, and saw things that he never would have imagined possible. He saw this girl be raped, by an invisible force, saw her scream in such pain and agony that Draco had to bite his tongue from screaming "STOP!" and had to pretend not to see the image before him so he wouldn't think such things either._

_He saw such a beautiful young woman, who had seemed to have an entire life ahead of her, be tortured, and saw her blood be viciously taken out of her body in so many different places, Draco couldn't stand to watch, but he knew, that enormous trouble would lie ahead if he closed his eyes, or even turned away._

_The Dark Lord hadn't had enough though. He couldn't settle with causing this girl pain, without making her inflict it upon herself._

_He conjured a dagger, and calmly said "Imperio" as if he was just saying good morning to her, and than the real pain began._

_The woman began to slice her wrists furiously, and Draco was nearly sick as he saw such an amount of blood pour out of her wrists that he hadn't thought was possible, such an amount he hadn't though was still there after all of the pain that had been caused by the Dark Lord already._

_But no, she kept slicing away, a maniacal look in her eyes, as she dug the dagger deeper and deeper into her wrists, directly over her veins each time, and just as she was about to collapse from the loss of blood, collapse from all of the pain, all of the torture, she was murdered. Those two simple words were said, the words that ended her life there. He had tortured her, made her torture herself, than just killed her in cold blood. He was a maniac, and it was from this day that Draco knew he would never want to murder someone in that way. Not until he was absolutely forced…and he knew that the day would come, where he would have to follow in his father's footsteps, because he was born without a choice…_

Draco looked down at his hand, but didn't gasp, or cry out at all when he saw that he had been clenching his fists much too tightly, and while one hand was paler then usual even, the other was crimson because of blood. He hadn't placed down the razor, and now, was bleeding furiously. But at the moment, that was the least of his concerns.

Quickly he healed his cut, and muttered a spell to burn the razor. No, that would never be used again. Not whether it was being used on a muggle or a mudblood, it would never be used again.

Draco changed without even thinking, not about anyone, not about anything, and his blank expression was still fixed upon his face as he crawled under his silk bed sheets, the last thing he had heard, before drifting off into a restless sleep, was the screams and wails of Granger, just like those of the muggle who had been tortured that Summer's night when he was just 14…

* * *

**Well, here's the tenth chapter! Please everyone who's read this review! I would appreciate it much! It is an amazing 3 588 words, so I am very proud of myself! I wrote it all in an hour and fourty seven minutes! I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter much, and is pleased that I updated so quickly, though the next chapter might not be for a while.. sorry!  
Love Always,  
Carly Jayne **  



	11. Lost Inside Memories So Real

**Chapter Eleven: Lost Inside Memories So Real**

**

* * *

** "NO! GET OFF! HARRY JUST GET OFF!" Hermione heard her voice screaming somewhere in the distance. Somewhere..

She began instinctively flailing her arms and hands about, trying to kick him off of her, trying to keep him as far away from her as possible. How'd he get into her room? How'd he do it? The door was locked, she could've sworn that she locked the door. So how? Hermione ran the few meters into the conjoined bathroom, and with magic, locked both doors leading into the Heads' bedchambers. How'd it happen? Why? He shouldn't have the password into the Heads' common room anyways!

Hermione suddenly felt the tears which were warm against her pale face, suddenly began to be aware of the fact that she was still kicking and sobbing, flailing her arms about trying to get as far away from him as possible. Aware of the fact that Harry wasn't there..?

She slowly walked back over to the door, pressing her ear up against it, and heard nothing but the complete silence that filled both her bedroom, and the bathroom alike. She opened the door and saw her room, completely empty, completely unstirred except for the books left on her bedside table, and the sheets, which were now on the floor. Her door was still locked. There was no sign of any being in the room.

His invisibility cloak! That must be it! Hermione thought, frantically pointing her wand in all directions, casting spells in every corner of her room. Books were flying, her bed was being levitated, the clothes from her dresser had been strewn all across the room, yet there had not been a cry out, or the shape of Harry, or anyone else's body, uncovering from under a cloak.

No one else was in the room.

Draco awoke, once again, to the many screams and cries of Granger. Only this time, there was more. It wasn't just the incredibly loud sobs that had awoken him, or the cries out for help, it was the name that was yelled, the name of the one person that she had wanted so desperately to get away from, the one person he would least expect. Potter.

Draco listened intently with his ear pressed against his bedroom door, to Granger crying out for him to stop, for him to leave her alone and just stay out of her life, yet the cries never ceased. Was they Golden Boy really in there? Torturing the mudblood in some way? Or was this just another one of the bitch's nightmares that happened to awake his almost peaceful slumber.

Suddenly he heard the abrupt noises of books flying, papers being torn and heavy objects being tossed in all directions. Then they just stopped. After glass shattered, and something was dropped, all that could be heard, were, once again, the deep, distressed sobs of the occupant next door. He couldn't take it anymore. No, it wasn't that he cared, he was determined to make sure that she knew that, after the display that he had shown of something she might consider "affection", he had to make it clear that they were still on the same terms, that she was still nothing but a filthy little mudblood, and he would always be a Malfoy, Pureblood, and perfect. After all, he was above her, he had to make it known. It was his unwritten duty, his chore that he was paid for with nothing but the respects, glares, and terrified faces he received from all of his followers, the people that hated him, and the envious.

It had been weeks, almost 3, since he had taken away the razor from her. And nothing had come of it. Nothing good anyways. Everything had changed dramatically. The glares that she had sent him at one point had stopped. They were now replaced with blank expressions, and far away stares at someone, or something, that seemed to be behind him, somewhere off in a distance that she couldn't reach.

And him? What was wrong with him? He had made it a point not to be anywhere near her when he could, but why? He was a Malfoy, the act that he had done should've caused him to be immediately punished for.. But no one had known. No one had found out. She hadn't said anything to anyone, at least, not to anyone who had told, and his father hadn't found out. The Dark Lord hadn't found out, and for that he was grateful. Grateful, but also extremely scared. If they hadn't found out yet, then it just meant they would find out soon, and then, he would be punished not only for his acts, but for the fact that he hadn't done anything about it yet, or covered it up in any way, because he too, was shocked at his actions, shocked at the fact that he had possibly saved the mudblood's life, so he had to cover for himself. Had to think of an excuse why he did it. Just not right now. Now, he had to go and show her that he was back, the taunting, teasing, rude, malicious Draco Malfoy was back, and he wasn't going anywhere this time. 3 weeks of ignoring her completely must've given him quite a new reputation in her books, so he had to show her that it was over with, that it was just another one of his mind games, another way to show that he had the power in controlling what she thought of him, the power to control everything.

He turned the doorknob, only to find it was locked by some spell or another. Grabbing his wand from his nightstand, and quickly giving it a swish, the door opened. For the smartest mudblood in school, she was sure a git if she couldn't even stop a door from being unlocked. He entered their conjoined bathroom, and saw her standing just beyond the doorway leading into her bedchamber, seemingly frozen except for the fact that her shoulders were heaving slightly. _Here it comes, an onslaught of vicious words,_ he thought inwardly. _Wonder if she's prepared…_

"Granger, what the bloody hell is your problem? You think that you can just go and disturb my sleep because you decide that it's time to-"

But before he could even start getting the good comments out, before he had a chance to finish his sentence with "rearrange your filthy mudblood hole." She had run up to him, and hugged him, and was wrapping her arms around him so fiercely that he didn't think he'd be able to breathe if she didn't let go soon. Then she began to speak, so quietly, so delicately the words were almost inaudible.

"Ronald…thank you. Thank you for making him go away. Thank you for saving me. Thank you…"

Draco could only stand there petrified. He had no idea what was going on. No idea why she was calling him "Ronald". To even imitate the thought of having that disgusting hair… being that lanky and uncoordinatedly, it disgusted him, yet she was obviously keen on believing that this was who he was. She was obviously delusional, what was he do to?

"G-Granger, get off me!" He suddenly just cried out, pushing her away from him with full force. He hadn't meant to make her fall backwards onto the ground…but now that she was where she belonged, she might as well stay there, right?

"Ronald…have you turned on me too? Have you decided I'm not good enough also? Hermione cried, all the while looking straight into Draco's eyes. How could she not realize that this wasn't the Weasel? What the bloody hell was her problem?

"Listen here you filthy little mudblood," Draco snapped, a new anger suddenly rising inside of him, "I am definitely NOT fucking Weasel boy, so you must be pretty bloody messed up inside that dirty little mind of yours to think that I am. I just came in here to tell you that you had better stop waking me up with your pathetic shouts and cries, and your pleas of help that, in case you didn't notice, ALWAYS go unanswered. The next time it happens, I can assure you, you WILL be sorry."

With that Draco spun on his heel and abruptly left her room going back through the bathroom to go and take a shower. He had touched the filthy thing, he had been inside of it's bedroom, he definitely needed to scrub down now before classes.

Suddenly, Hermione looked around her torn apart bedroom. _What is going on around here? What…what happened? Where did Ron go? Harry…Harry had left to. Was he ever there? _Hermione began to rub her arms up and down her body, rubbing furiously to try and see if Harry had left any new bumps or bruises, surely because he had just been there moments ago she would feel sore in at least one area or another. Yet she felt no physical pain. Only the pain that was up inside her mind, so scattered and confusing, just like the contents of her room. He had just been there; they had BOTH been there. Ron had saved her from him? Right. He had finally come to save her from the monster that Harry had become. So where had he gone off to? She was supposed to ride off with him on his white horse now, not be left behind.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's chapter eleven! Sorry if it was confusing, or if it wasn't what any of you expected, but things that might have been misunderstood or confused will be better explained in the following chapters, and if you are confused with Hermione's odd behavior, then take a few seconds to re-read the chapter title I suppose lol. Sorry again if it wasn't up to standards or expectations, hope you still enjoyed it though, and sorry for the delay. A dance actually inspired me to write this chapter.  
Love Always,  
Carly Jayne **  



End file.
